<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Loving by BrittWritesPokemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052566">Lazy Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon'>BrittWritesPokemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6K Words of Soft Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clit Rubbing, Creampie, Dildos, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk, Premature Ejaculation, Uninfected AU, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a soft, intimate moment first thing in the morning with Lucas is the best way to start the day, especially when the two of you are alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Baker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh dear lord—another two-month-long wait for a story to be published. I'm so sorry, but I assure you that I'm still around, still love writing, and I still love our boy, Lucas! You see, I'm currently in my last semester for my college program, so things are hella hectic. Plus, with my grandmother passing away, the label of 'main caregiver' of the household was slapped onto my forehead really suddenly, so I'm still trying to find a balance between everything. Getting the hang of it, though, I'm also in a much better place mentally, although I am pretty tired 24/7.</p><p>So, this drabble was put together real quick, so it's not very story-oriented, but I'm still happy with the way it came out! However, I'm already planning out a short story for Lucas that I've had in mind for a little while now, so you guys will, hopefully, not wait as long for it to release as it's already a WIP! </p><p>But, in the meantime, I hope that you enjoy this soft, intimate smut piece. Remwmber that I looove comments; they're honestly my favourite parts of posting a fanfic! </p><p>Lots of love &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything around Lucas was so soft and warm. He didn’t feel like opening his eyes, even if he was fully rested. He rarely felt so serene in the morning, making him want to bask in that peace for as long as possible as if it were the last time he’d ever experience such a pleasant feeling.</p><p>This tranquillity was almost foreign to him, what with his rather erratic state of mind and the tensions between him and his family. Foreign, but not unwelcomed; he needed this, and he needed it more than he could have ever thought. </p><p>Lucas could dare say that he felt as though he was in a good mood, that he’d have a good day. When the hell was the last time those thoughts had crossed his mind?</p><p>He had slept well too, which was a rarity for Lucas; those heavy, seemingly permanent bags underneath his eyes showed just how much he struggled with sleep. Even his stiff back thanked Lucas for having slept on a soft, comfortable mattress.</p><p>What a change of pace—the absolute opposite of what Lucas has been used to for so many years.</p><p>After a poor night’s sleep, Lucas was usually dragged out of bed by his old man at the crack of dawn, not being permitted to laze about. It was a routine: Lucas would groan, whine and tell his father off, and Jack would do his damndest to not blow a fuse at his difficult son’s behaviour so early. </p><p>It was not the most pleasant of routines, but it was Lucas' normality nonetheless.</p><p>So, why didn’t he do this more often? Spending the night at your small, cozy house and sharing your bed. It definitely was not the first time he’s slept in the same bed as you; you’ve spent countless nights with him at his estate, yet it felt different. Different, but better—much better.</p><p>It was just you and him with nobody else around to intervene—no stress, no bullshit, just peace. That's what made it so much better for Lucas.</p><p>Eyes fluttering open in the slightest, he turned his head to glance at the digital clock that rested atop the nightstand on his side. Barely being awake, his vision was somewhat blurry, but he could still see that it was nearly noon.</p><p>Lucas didn’t remember the last time he had slept in. Hell, he was sure that he never had that privilege unless he could count those times when he was a kid—times where he'd fake being sick to stay in bed and avoid school and all of the bullshit bullies that lurked there. Marguerite, sweet and nurturing as she was, would always fall for it.</p><p>Lucas shifted, rolling to his side to face your figure that was facing away from him. He tried to be subtle when he scooted closer to you, but he knew that he wasn't, especially when you backed up in response, pressing your back against his bare chest. You sighed happily as you curled into a ball against him.</p><p>Although your large, queen-sized bed had plenty of space for him to spread out, he still found himself clinging to you, and you seemed to reciprocate that need.</p><p>Lucas draped his arm over your waist; it was instinctual on his part—protective, even. His other arm snaked its way underneath your neck. He loved having your smaller body practically caged against him; the feelings it gave him were indescribable. </p><p>But he could definitely say with absolute certainty that the way you subconsciously sought out his touch, looking as relaxed, peaceful and secure as you did, made him feel powerful. Not so much in a dominant way, but like he was succeeding in accomplishing an important role as your lover—one that he couldn't afford to fuck up.</p><p>Shit—fucking up and driving you away would be the damn end of him; he'd probably turn into the dangerous psychopath everybody made him out to be. This relationship was the reason Lucas even kept sane, the reason why he even bothered to get out of the house.</p><p>Who would've thought that the infamous waste bag of Dulvey would eventually find someone who liked him for him? Someone who'd feel safe around him and genuinely emit an aura of pure happiness when in his presence, at that.</p><p>Even if you've been dating for three years now, Lucas still had moments where he needed to sit his ass down and wonder if you were for real. He internally cringed as he recalled an embarrassingly vulnerable moment of his that had happened just a few months back.</p><p><em> "D'ya really love me? Like, fer fuckin' real?" </em>He had asked you. Of course you did, and Lucas knew it, but he still asked like an idiot.</p><p>Even his parents were floored when he brought you home for the first time, introducing you as his girlfriend. The looks on their faces, it was as if they were waiting for Lucas to just laugh it off and tell them that he was kidding. Zoe had even asked him how much he paid you to get you to go out with him. Any normal person would have been offended by this sort of reaction, but Lucas had seen it coming.</p><p>Lucas' fingers stroked at the exposed flesh of your stomach; you were wearing this cute, loose cropped t-shirt that you loved sleeping with so much due to how comfy it was. </p><p>He almost thought that he was a little pathetic. He had this tough and bad reputation of a guy that would shove his fist down any unfortunate son of a bitch's throat. And it was true—Lucas was hostile, and no one could deny that. Yet here he was, practically melting at the feeling of your soft skin underneath his fingertips and clinging to you so desperately.</p><p>You really did bring out things in him that, up until a few years ago, he didn't know he could even feel or do.</p><p>He buried his face in the crook of your neck, taking in your scent that had him absolutely intoxicated. Again, he thought he was smooth about it, but he knew that he wasn't when he heard your quiet giggle. </p><p>Lucas realized that you were most likely just as awake as he was; you seemed to be in that same lazy mood that he was—not that it bothered him at all. He was comfy and didn't feel like moving from this position.</p><p>You placed your hand atop his, which still rested against your stomach. Your fingers wedged themselves between his, intertwining your hands together. In response, Lucas nuzzled you, causing you to giggle softly as the tip of his nose and warm breath tickled the skin of your neck.</p><p>"You're cuddly today," you mumbled, "Not that I'm complaining. Carry on."</p><p>You felt him huff against your neck, grumbling inaudible nonsense that had you smiling.</p><p>You knew that it embarrassed him whenever you took notice of his more romantic tendencies. Even after all those years, Lucas was still awkward when it came to romance, though he did his damndest to show you just how much you meant to him. His efforts were both recognized and appreciated. </p><p>Despite the firm grasp he had on your body, you manage to turn around in his arms, facing him. You buried your face in your lover's chest, running your hand along his arm. You felt Lucas tilt his head down in the slightest, lips very lightly resting against the top of your head.</p><p>"Hm… good morning, baby," you mumbled, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.</p><p>"It ain't really mornin' anymore," he said.</p><p>"If I just woke up, it's morning to me, so shush," you countered.</p><p>"Whatever ya say," he muttered.</p><p>The sound of his husky voice, still somewhat scratchy from having just woken up, sent shivers down your spine. Bless that accent of his. </p><p>You sighed happily as you pressed soft kisses over the bits of skin that were in your immediate reach: his collarbone, chest and his neck.</p><p>"Callin' me cuddly? Yer all over me, darlin'," he said.</p><p>You paused. "Is it bothering you?"</p><p>"Didn't say that. Keep 'em comin'," he said.</p><p>You hummed in approval, further nuzzling his chest, loving just how warm his skin felt. You slid one of your legs between his, tangling them together—the fact that someone like Lucas Baker let you get so close to him, you felt special beyond words could explain.</p><p>Tilting your head up, you peppered Lucas' neck with more kisses, feeling his throat rumble as he chuckled at your affectionate behaviour, though you knew that he adored the pleasant sensation. It was especially obvious with the way he tilted his head back, further exposing his neck to you.</p><p>Yeah, Lucas could really get used to this—this peace was so damn intoxicating, and he was craving more of it as the minutes ticked by. If he had to wake up next to you in such an atmosphere every morning, there would be no complaints on his part.</p><p>He's been living with his family for far too long—the thought suddenly crossed his mind as he was being showered in tender kisses from you. Perhaps it was a sign that it was time for him to move away from his family and the estate in which he had spent his entire life.</p><p>Looking at you, the sweet woman all bundled up in his arms, Lucas felt the sudden desire to finally do something of his life—move in with his long-term girlfriend, get a job, and maybe, just maybe, have a family of his own with you in the future. Hell, he'd want to have you as his wife if you let him.</p><p>For possibly the first time in his life, he felt motivated, and he had you to thank for that. You were such a positive aspect in his life, possibly being the <em> only </em>positive thing that's ever blessed him, and Lucas knew that you were well aware of it; you weren't dense, after all.</p><p>Lucas needed to grow a pair and ask you if you'd like him to move in with you.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" You asked, always being concerned with his well-being, particularly his horrendous sleeping habits.</p><p>"Yeah. First time in I don't fuckin' know how long," he said.</p><p>"Good. I'm glad you did," you said.</p><p>"D'ya got anythin' important to do today?" Lucas asked.</p><p>"It's my weekend off, and I refuse to do anything productive, so no," you said.</p><p>You shifted, wiggling out of his grasp and backing away in the slightest. Propping yourself on your elbow, you rested your head against the palm of your hand as you gave him a knowing look.</p><p>"Why? Do you want my attention all to yourself?" You teased.</p><p>He huffed, sending you a small glare and thoroughly ignoring your question. Of course he would; that's just how he was: an absolute wreck when it came to expressing his feelings. He'd probably always be like this, but it's quirks like that that made Lucas special to you.</p><p>You chuckled at his reaction, shaking your head before turning around, snuggling against him once again into a spooning position. </p><p>It was immediate how he wrapped his arm around your waist; you found it quite sweet to see just how gentle and affectionate Lucas could be when in private. </p><p>"I'm not gonna complain if I get to spend sum alone time withcha," he said after a short period of silence.</p><p>"No complaints from me either. Is there anything in particular you wanted to do together today?" You asked.</p><p>"Be lazy? Watch shitty horror movies fer the laugh?" </p><p>You chuckled. "Sounds like a perfect date to me."</p><p>He hummed. "Maybe I might even make ya dinner tonight."</p><p>"Make? As in cooking? As in… not ordering a pizza?" You asked with an incredulous tone.</p><p>"I ain't sayin' that I'm a chef or anythin'," he explained, "But ma taught me sum basic things 'cause I hung around her more than mah father."</p><p>You smiled, always delighted to learn random little tidbits about Lucas that he had never mentioned or demonstrated.</p><p>"Look at you—husband material, aren't you?" You said.</p><p>He chuckled. "I dunno about that."</p><p>You were enjoying this—just basking in this comfortable atmosphere that was completely free of troubles, enjoying each other's presence with few words exchanged. You could almost fall right back asleep; you didn't want to get out of bed and get the day started, but you wouldn't consider it a waste of your time if you spent the entire day like this.</p><p>"Lucas?" You muttered.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I love you. You know that, right?" You said.</p><p>He still wasn't sure why you loved him, and no matter how many times you explained it, he couldn't grasp the concept. It had been etched into his mind that he was deemed as an unlovable bastard by so many.</p><p>"Yeah," he mumbled before leaning closer to your ear, "Love ya too."</p><p>Much like you had done to him earlier, Lucas pressed kisses to your neck, making you smile contentedly as you pressed yourself further into Lucas' chest.</p><p>Soft laughter escaped you as you felt Lucas run his fingers along your stomach, sometimes trailing his hand underneath the blankets to stroke your upper thigh, which was bare—the only other article of clothing covering you, asides from your crop top, was a pair of underwear.</p><p>When Lucas kissed a particularly sensitive area of your neck, you sucked in a breath, releasing a very soft moan as shivers ran down your spine. Your reaction made Lucas chuckle; he couldn't help how his pride spiked every time he made you feel good in any way.</p><p>"Lucas!" You yelped when you felt him nibble at your neck.</p><p>"What?" He asked. It almost sounded innocent, but you could hear the smugness in his tone. </p><p>You shakily exhaled when you felt Lucas run his tongue along your flesh, soothing the little love bites he gave you. You couldn't help the soft moan that escaped you as he did so.</p><p>Lucas' hand rested right beneath your breasts, and you could feel his fingers twitching, giving the impression that he was holding back from touching you further.</p><p>"Feeling a little hot, baby?" You said.</p><p>You already knew the answer; you could feel him becoming erect as the seconds went by. His hips shifted every so often, pressing his bulge against your rear.</p><p>He hummed in confirmation. "Yeah… I can't help it. Ya drive me fuckin' crazy."</p><p>He was getting very needy; you could hear Lucas' breathing getting heavier, and you swore you could feel the pounding of his heart against your back.</p><p>"Can I keep goin'?" He whispered in your ear.</p><p>"Yes," you said, shifting to face him, "But, um…"</p><p>"What's wrong?" He pressed.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I don't have a lot of energy. So, would you mind being a bit more on the gentle side today?" You asked, biting your lip.</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>You felt Lucas snake his hand up the back of your neck, burying it in your messy hair as he guided you into a kiss. His other hand rested on your hips, toying with the band of your underwear, eager to pull it off of your body.</p><p>Your lips moved against one another with passion and slight urgency. Lucas was the one to set the pace of the exchange—he was a phenomenal kisser, never failing to get your core tightened up with the mere usage of his lips. The way he gripped at your hair added such a pleasing sensation.</p><p>You pulled away from each other for a quick breather, and you felt your heart flutter when Lucas slowly ran his tongue along his upper lip. You were sure he'd done it on purpose to rile you up; that split-second smirk you caught made it obvious.</p><p>He tugged at your hair, tilting your head back and exposing your neck to him. He dragged his tongue along your pulse, eliciting a soft moan from you as you felt yourself turning into putty from his touch.</p><p>Lucas sucked at the flesh of your neck, leaving very soft love bites that wouldn't linger on your skin in the form of bruises—he wasn't a dumb teen that felt the need to mark his territory in such a juvenile way.</p><p>He pulled away from you. "What'd'ya say I take the reins?" He asked, "Ya won't even have to lift a finger, darlin'."</p><p>Lucas didn't really wait for you to answer; gripping your shoulder, he pushed you to lie on your back. Removing his arm from underneath your neck, he raised himself with the support of his elbow, slightly looming over you.</p><p>You smiled, relaxing and making yourself comfortable against the soft pillows. "Go ahead."</p><p>"Hm… that's mah girl," he said in a low tone.</p><p>Cupping your cheek, he gently turned your head to pull you into another deep kiss. You parted your lips in the slightest, inviting Lucas to slip his tongue into your mouth. The fact that he didn't need to ask you made him chuckle, but your eagerness had him all the more excited.</p><p>Of course, Lucas accepted your silent invitation, meeting your tongue halfway. The exchange wasn't sloppy, nor was it frenzied; it was slow, almost lazy, but it was intimate and loving. </p><p>Those sweet sounds you made—Lucas would never tire of them. Especially when he knew that he was responsible for making you feel so heavenly, and he knew that he'd always be able to do so—he knew your body by heart; he knew everything that made you tick.</p><p>He pulled away from you, taking in how heavy your breaths were becoming. Your eyes were half-lidded, seemingly hazy. Your lips were plump and swollen from the kisses, and you were looking at him with such adoration, but Lucas could also see a hint of pleading for more stimulation. </p><p>"Shit. Yer so fuckin' cute, baby," he said in a low tone.</p><p>A combination of giggles and moans escaped you as Lucas kissed a multitude of areas: below your ears, your cheeks, and your neck. </p><p>You couldn't help yourself when you reached for Lucas' bulge. Flattening your palm against him, you felt his dick twitch at the touch, Lucas letting out a very low groan.</p><p>"Hands off," he said in your ear.</p><p>His tone had your hips shifting as you felt yourself becoming wetter. It wasn't a request—it was a demand, and you immediately obeyed, hand retreating back to your body. You supposed that he was serious when he said that you wouldn't have to lift a finger.</p><p>"There ya go. Good girl," he praised, loving just how effortlessly you submitted to him.</p><p>You squirmed, biting your lip in anticipation as he trailed a hand down your body, making sure to slowly glide it down your stomach. You closed your eyes, eagerly waiting for his hand to slide between your legs.</p><p>But you didn't get what you were expecting; Lucas skipped your pussy, but not without purposefully brushing his fingers against your entrance before placing his hand on your inner thigh.</p><p>You groaned, shooting a pleading glance to Lucas. He cocked his head to the side, smirking as he gripped at your thigh. He was so close to your heat, but riling you up was something he greatly enjoyed.</p><p>"Lucas… just touch me, please," you pleaded.</p><p>"I am touchin' ya," Lucas said, making you groan.</p><p>You moaned when Lucas captured your lips in another passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside of your mouth and flicking it against the roof, making you giggle against his lips at the tickling sensation.</p><p>You licked his tongue, making him groan in satisfaction. The sound made your pussy ache, only making you crave his touch more.</p><p>The dampness pooling in your panties was accentuated by the lingering of his hand; little whimpers escaped you every time your hips writhed as the fabric of your panties rubbed against your swollen clit.</p><p>Pulling away from your lips, Lucas gripped your crop top, pulling it up to reveal your breasts. You bit your lip, feeling the immense need to have his hands fondling your chest.</p><p>"Look at ya. Fuck—I'm a lucky bastard," he said, licking his lips as he cupped your breast.</p><p>"I'm pretty lucky too, you know?" You said.</p><p>"Why?" He asked, the question coming out by accident.</p><p>"Because—" you paused, moaning as his thumb rubbed your nipple, "Because you're so good to me. I mean… you're here, just focusing all your attention on me."</p><p>Lucas didn't answer; he didn't know how to respond to your sweet comment, but the cute grin that stretched at his lips was heartwarming. He was visibly delighted, even if he didn't know how to express it.</p><p>You sighed in pleasure when Lucas leaned down, flattening his tongue against your nipple and gently flicking it. His hand still rested on your inner thigh, fingers stroking soft patterns that both frustrated you and made your heart flutter.</p><p>Although he told you to keep your hands to yourself, you dug your nails into his hair, massaging his scalp. It didn't seem to bother him; you felt him groan against your chest at the feeling.</p><p>Removing himself from your chest, Lucas smirked rather smugly at you as he pressed his hand against your pussy, applying just enough pressure to make you whimper in anticipation.</p><p>"Lucas… come on!" You whined, spreading your legs further, trying to convince him to pleasure you.</p><p>"It ain't like ya to be so impatient, darlin'," he cooed, "'Sides, yer the one who asked me to be gentle."</p><p>"You're being a tease," you countered.</p><p>"Yeah, and yer enjoyin' it," he said, very lightly rubbing you over your underwear, "Yer panties are drenched."</p><p>Lucas watched with a smirk as you ground against his palm—he found it hot to see just how horny you were for him. </p><p>The mild stimulation your clit was receiving had your chest heaving as you bit your lip. Although you whined about Lucas' teasing, you loved it. You loved that he took the time to get you wet and ready for sex—your previous partner went straight for the kill, not caring about foreplay.</p><p>Lucas <em>genuinely </em>cared about you and wanted to make you feel amazing.</p><p>You bit your lip. "Are you sure you don't want me to touch you? I can feel how hard you are. I feel bad that I haven't done anything to you."</p><p>"Worry 'bout me later. I'm havin' fun makin' ya squirm," he said.</p><p>You nodded, not willing to argue what he wanted.</p><p>"Okay—okay, baby," he cooed, "I'm thinkin' 'bout lettin' ya get yer fun."</p><p>You sighed in relief, lifting your hips to help Lucas as he finally slid your panties down. You kicked the garments to the bedroom floor, shifting your hips as you made yourself comfortable.</p><p>Lucas licked his lips at the sight of your bare body. "Damn."</p><p>Lucas kissed you, immediately slipping his tongue inside your mouth. He groaned—it was like he could taste his tongue on yours, and as his fingers stroked your labia, he felt just how much of your excitement was dripping.</p><p>You broke the kiss, moaning as Lucas' pinched your clit between his middle and index fingers and slowly dragged it in a circular motion. Although he still wasn't directly touching your clit, it felt heavenly.</p><p>"Hm… there ya go," Lucas whispered.</p><p>He licked the fingers of his free hand, lubricating them with his saliva before cupping your breast as his fingers gently pinched your nipple, occasionally rubbing the areola.</p><p>Lucas glided his hand down to your entrance, dragging your lube to your clit to make it nice and slick for him to rub without dry friction ruining the moment.</p><p>"I wonder if ah can make ya cum with just mah hands," he mumbled.</p><p>You threw your head back, softly moaning as Lucas finally rubbed your clit in a back and forth motion. His touch was light, not applying much pressure as to not overstimulate you, and his pace was steady—not too fast, nor too slow; it was perfect.</p><p>"Yesss… you can," you moaned.</p><p>You loved having your man's hand on your pussy like that; it was so much better than masturbating alone, and Lucas knew what he was doing—he was skilled, and you knew that he had watched some videos on how to properly pleasure women as he had left the tabs open on his laptop. You never brought it up, not wanting to embarrass him, but knowing that he was so hellbent on making you feel good made you melt.</p><p>Having Lucas pay all of his attention to you, intently watching your every reaction as he pleasured you, your body felt warm.</p><p>Lucas still cupped your breast, occasionally reaching to roll your nipple. His fingers still kept their steady pace on your clit, making your back arch as he alternated between lateral and circular motions.</p><p>"Lucas…" you moaned.</p><p>"That feels good, doesn't it, darlin'?" He whispered in your ear.</p><p>"Yesss," you sighed, "You're so good, Lucas."</p><p>"Show me yer neck, baby, c'mon," he asked.</p><p>You did as he asked, tilting your head back for him. Lucas immediately latched his mouth to the most sensitive areas of your neck, leaving small love bites and gliding his tongue to soothe them afterwards.</p><p>Your hips shook, the fluttering in your core was getting stronger with every stroke of Lucas' fingers on your clit, which was accentuated by the stimulation he provided to your chest and neck.</p><p>Then, he slipped his fingers into your pussy, making you moan out loud at the feeling of finally being filled.</p><p>"Shit. Yer real fuckin' wet," he chuckled, pulling away from your neck.</p><p>Lucas didn't waste any time—he immediately pumped his fingers against your G-spot, making your back arch. But he wasn't done with you; Lucas extended his thumb, letting it slide against your clit with every thrust of his fingers.</p><p>Your chest heaved with every laboured breath you took, muttering incoherent curses underneath your breath as your eyes rolled to the back of your head from the pleasure.</p><p>Lucas licked his lips, loving the way you were chanting his name in such a lewd tone. He could feel you becoming wetter with every thrust, walls fluttering around his fingers every so often as your sensitive clit twitched.</p><p>He sped up his treatment when your moans became louder as you attempted to grind on his hand. He was, however, careful as to not get carried away and get too rough with you.</p><p>Your toes curled as you gripped at the bedsheets as a multitude of shockwaves traversed your body. Your hips writhed, breathing accelerating as you felt your core tighten.</p><p>"Yer gonna cum, aren'tcha?" Lucas said.</p><p>"Yess—don't s-stop, Lucas!" You moaned loudly.</p><p>He growled, speeding up a bit more; sloppy noises from your wet pussy echoing in the bedroom mingled with your mewls of pleasure.</p><p>"I wasn't plannin' on it," Lucas said, "C'mon, baby, cum on mah fingers."</p><p>Those shockwaves got stronger and stronger, making your entire body shake. Tension overtook you as your body stiffened, but you didn't even try to hold it in, greedily releasing your orgasm as you felt your walls erratically flutter while your clit pulsed underneath Lucas' fingers.</p><p>"F-Fuck! Lucas!" You moaned.</p><p>"That's mah babygirl—jus' let it allll out," Lucas said in a husky tone.</p><p>As your cum dribbled down his hand, Lucas slowed his actions down as to not overstimulate you until he completely stilled, removing his hand from your pussy before tenderly caressing your body and watching adoringly as you rode out your orgasm.</p><p>Coming down from your high, you turned your head, capturing his lips into a sweet kiss. "Thank you—that was amazing, Lucas," you said breathlessly, pulling away, "<em>Now </em>can we worry about you?"</p><p>You reached into his sweatpants, wrapping your hand around his hardened cock, slowly pumping it as you glided your fingertips along the tip; your hand was coated in his pre-cum.</p><p>He bit his lip, holding in a groan. "Y-Yeah, we can. But, uh…"</p><p>You stopped jerking him, tilting your head. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"Ah just—" he shook his head, forcing out a chuckle, "I don't think that I'm gonna last long."</p><p>The shame in his tone was evident, and it shattered your heart that, even after being together for so long, Lucas still held a lot of insecurities in regards to his performance in the bedroom, even though you had reassured him multiple times that sex was so much more than just fucking you with his dick.</p><p>You shifted, turning to your side and scooting closer to him and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"Sweetie, noo," you cooed, "Don't worry about that. You already made me cum. Just take care of yourself, babe."</p><p>Lucas nodded. "Okay—yeah, I guess," he pulled away from the hug, "Ya wanna lie on yer stomach fer me?"</p><p>You smiled, complying with his request. You immediately raised your butt a few inches into the air but kept your legs shut—you knew exactly what position Lucas wanted.</p><p>Lucas chuckled at that. He sat on his knees, trailing his nails down your spine as he settled himself behind you, admiring how you presented yourself to him so effortlessly.</p><p>You looked behind you, licking your lips as you watched Lucas pull his cock out of his sweatpants, and by God, you would never get over his size—tall and lean with a large dick; this man was just perfect. </p><p>You shuddered when Lucas pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance, hands gripping at the flesh of your hips.</p><p>"Ya ready?" Lucas asked</p><p>"Yess… get inside of me," you said.</p><p>You moaned as Lucas slowly slid his cock inside of you, completely stretching you as he filled you to the hilt. Euphoria rushed through your body; there was this rush that had your heart racing at the feeling of him entering you.</p><p>With a tight grip on your hips, Lucas wasted no time in thrusting; his breathing was laboured as he grunted underneath his breath.</p><p>His pace was steady; he wasn't pounding you like a savage animal as per your request of gentleness, but fuck, it felt just as good. His large cock bottomed out, continuously hitting your G-spot with perfect precision.</p><p>"Fuuuuckin' hell," Lucas groaned, giving a light tap to your ass, "That's a… a tight fuckin' fit."</p><p>Maybe he should have gone for a different position, Lucas thought. Your pussy was already tight to begin with, but your legs being shut the way they were was practically choking his dick. It felt so fucking good—too good, and it wasn't helping him keep his shit together.</p><p>He whined rather pathetically when he felt your pussy clamp down on him—as if you couldn't get any tighter than you already were at the moment.</p><p>"Shit, baby. I'm gonna spill way too fuckin' early if y-ya keep doin' that," he grunted.</p><p>"I can't help it," you moaned, "You feel so good."</p><p>You felt so wet and warm; everything Lucas was doing to you had you seeing stars. You loved the way he gripped your hips, being fucked from behind and feeling his cock bury itself deep inside of you at such a slow pace that made you feel every inch of him.</p><p>Lucas hated that he had to slow down his pace, trying his best to fight back the urge to cum already—he'd be beyond mortified if he came barely two minutes in. Shit—he was sweating up a storm; keeping the cum in was so goddamn difficult. Maybe he should look into medication for this embarrassing problem, he thought.</p><p>You peeked behind you in confusion when Lucas completely stilled inside of you. Though you immediately understood what was wrong when you saw just how flushed and out-of-breath Lucas seemed to be. You could feel his cock pulsing inside of you.</p><p>"Lucas, I meant it when I said that you should just take care of yourself," you reassured, "You can cum, love. I won't be disappointed, I promise."</p><p>Lucas nodded, taking a deep breath to get his shit together before he resumed his thrusting. You spread your legs in the slightest, hoping that it'd help Lucas by lessening the tightness. </p><p>His pace remained slow yet deep, making you moan out in pleasure. Even if Lucas wasn't going to last for much longer, he was doing everything right—hitting all of the right places and making you feel wonderful.</p><p>Lucas shifted, positioning himself between your thighs before leaning forwards, laying on top of your back and bringing his head closer to your ear.</p><p>You could fucking drool—hearing your partner's laboured breaths and pleasured grunts so closely made you throb. Lucas also took the opportunity to nibble at your earlobe and your neck.</p><p>The penetration had gotten deeper if that was even possible; all you could do was moan a series of curses and his name. Your breath hitched every time the tip of his cock hit your cervix. The weight of your man's body directly on top of you, along with the warmth of his skin, felt so intimate to you.</p><p>"F-Fuck!" Lucas grunted, "Fuck it—I can't keep it in anymore."</p><p>Lucas felt way too fucking sensitive, no longer able to keep the suffocating pressure in his balls under control. He sped up in the slightest, though that only lasted for a few seconds as his cock pulsed before he spilled a large load of warm cum deep inside of you. </p><p>You moaned in satisfaction, feeling Lucas' seed inside of you. Even if you didn't cum a second time, you were satisfied, and you really hoped that Lucas wouldn't beat himself up over it.</p><p>Lucas removed himself from inside of you, taking a quick second to admire how his cum dripped from your pussy—it was such a delicious sight. </p><p>He pulled his sweatpants back up, a bitter feeling welling up in his chest. He knew that you were truthful when you said you wouldn't be disappointed; he could see just how relaxed and dopey you seemed to be. He had his pride to blame, Lucas supposed.</p><p>Lucas got up from the bed, heading towards your dresser, where he crouched and rummaged through one of your drawers.</p><p>You looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Just lookin' fer somethin'," he muttered.</p><p>And he found it—your dildo. The toy wasn't as big as he was, but it'd do the trick in giving you that last push you'd need to cum.</p><p>"There we go," Lucas said, standing up and heading back to the bed.</p><p>"O-Oh!" You said, sitting upright when you realized what he wanted to do, "Lucas, you really don't have to do that, you know."</p><p>He shrugged, climbing onto the bed and settling in front of you. "Yeah, yeah—I know. But I don't feel like leavin' ya still soaked like you are."</p><p>He gave you a quick kiss. "Ya can just say no if ya don't actually wanna keep goin'," he whispered.</p><p>Well, you weren't opposed to a second orgasm, that was for sure. You just didn't want Lucas to feel as though he hadn't satisfied you, but Lucas was offering it to you, wasn't he? Biting your lip, you wordlessly laid on your back, spreading your legs for him.</p><p>He chuckled. "That's what I thought."</p><p>Yeah, there was no way in hell that he was going to leave you hanging, Lucas thought as he stared at your pussy, still swollen and soaked.</p><p>You moaned softly when he leaned down, dragging his tongue along your entrance and lapping up at the mixture of his cum and your excitement that dripped from your cunt. The bitter taste of his cum was lessened by your sweeter taste, so he didn't quite care.</p><p>Soft strokes of his tongue against your clit had your back arching as you practically shook against his face. Your clit was still so sensitive from his earlier actions and the mild friction it had received while Lucas fucked you from behind.</p><p>"L-Lucas…!" You moaned as your hips trembled.</p><p>"Aw… still too sensitive?" He asked, pulling away, as you nodded, "Sorry, babygirl," he said, kissing your inner thigh.</p><p>Sitting upright, he grabbed your dildo and maintained eye contact with you as he smirked, causing you to quirk a brow curiously.</p><p>Your body raised to searing temperatures when Lucas shamelessly dragged his tongue along your toy, sucking at the tip to properly lubricate the toy for you.</p><p>Damn, and here you thought that your boyfriend couldn't get any more attractive than he was.</p><p>Taking the toy out of his mouth and admiring how flustered you looked, Lucas brought it closer to your entrance, and he didn't waste any time in pushing it inside of you. The toy, coated with his saliva, slid into your heat without any resistance or unpleasant friction.</p><p>You moaned at the feeling of being, once again, filled up. You'd be lying if you said that you weren't still a bit aching for more after the sex; Lucas just had that effect on you.</p><p>Lucas thrust the toy inside of you, aiming the curved tip for your sweet spot, which you were greatly enjoying. Although he wasn't too rough, he wasn't slow in his actions, but you didn't seem to have a complaint.</p><p>His free hand gripped at your thigh, alternating between squeezing the flesh and tracing random patterns with his fingernails.</p><p>"Lucasss," you moaned.</p><p>Even if it wasn't his dick that was fucking you, it was still Lucas that was providing you with pleasure, making you moan and squirm. It had taken him a while to be comfortable with the notion of using sex toys on you; it previously made him feel like he had failed in getting you off, but now, he found it to be quite arousing.</p><p>Lucas licked his lips as he saw droplets of your excitement dripping onto his hand, thoroughly coating the pink-coloured dildo as well.</p><p>Your back arched as you threw your head back, moaning in a high-pitched tone as Lucas kept thrusting the toy against all of your most sensitive areas—no matter what he was doing, Lucas knew how to turn you into a moaning mess.</p><p>"Oohh, baby—<em> ya really don't have to do that, Lucas," </em> he said in a low tone, repeating what you had said earlier, "Yeah, I don't gotta, but ya sure as hell look like yer havin' a hell of a time," he rambled.</p><p>You didn't answer, only able to mewl as Lucas picked up the speed. You could hear just how wet your pussy was. You would both need a shower after this.</p><p>You felt your heart jump as your core started tightening—just a little longer, and you'd cum again. You were already rather close from Lucas fucking you; this was the last push you needed.</p><p>"Yer gonna cum again, babygirl?" He asked, noticing how shaky and deep your breathing had gotten as your hips shook and raised a few inches off the mattress.</p><p>"Yes! J-Just a bit faster, please!" You pleaded.</p><p>He complied, chuckling as he admired how you writhed and gripped at the sheets as his ministrations drove you closer to the edge.</p><p>"C'mon baby—almost there, ain'tcha?" he muttered.</p><p>The palm of his hand hit your clit with every strong thrust of the toy, and although it was beyond sensitive, it only made the knot firming inside of your abdomen grow tighter and tighter.</p><p>You stiffened as your walls clamped around the toy, cum gushing from you as you let go of the pressure that had been bubbling. It felt so damn heavenly; you felt like every ounce of tension you had from your busy week completely vanished from your body.</p><p>Lucas slowed down little by little, not wanting to overstimulate your senses and make you uncomfortable. He stilled before removing the toy from inside of you and tossing it aside. He let you come back down to earth, enjoying the look of bliss and satisfaction on your face as you steadied your breathing. He lovingly traced little patterns along your thighs and hips; the tickling feeling had you giggling and twitching as every nerve in your body was alert and much more density than earlier.</p><p>Eventually, he crawled back to your side, laying close to you.</p><p>"Was that okay?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow and softly stroking your stomach.</p><p>You giggled, rolling over to face him. "You were perfect, babe."</p><p>He smiled, bringing his hand behind your head and bringing you into a sweet kiss.</p><p>"You know," you started, pulling away, "I love being alone with you like this. Just us, you know?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, fer damn sure."</p><p>You smiled at that; Lucas seemed so much more more mellowed out and genuinely happy when away from his estate. You loved his family, you truly did, but you knew that living for so long with his parents' strict rules and lifestyle was taking a toll on Lucas' wellbeing and overall happiness.</p><p>"You could move in with me. What do you think about that?" You asked. It wasn't a topic that the two of you had discussed, but you felt the need to ask him; you felt ready to take your relationship to this stage.</p><p>Lucas quirked a brow. "You a mind reader or somethin'?"</p><p>You chuckled, relieved at his reaction. "So, I take it you've thought about it."</p><p>"Was thinkin' 'bout it before we started goin' at it," he said.</p><p>"Well, I'd love for you to be around more often. I think we're ready for that," you said.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so too. I'm kinda tired o' livin' at the estate," he explained.</p><p>"My small house won't be too much of a downgrade for you?" You asked.</p><p>"Nah. I don't care 'bout that. I don't need anythin' fancy," he said.</p><p>"Well, whenever you're ready. You're welcomed to live here," you said.</p><p>You pushed Lucas to lie on his back, climbing on top of him before leaning down, pressing your chest against his.</p><p>"I love you so much," you said.</p><p>He placed his hands on the small of your back. "Love ya too, babygirl."</p><p>You pulled Lucas into another kiss; it was sweet and loving, but you quickly pulled away, raising a brow at him.</p><p>"You're hard again?" You teased.</p><p>"Heh… whoops—damn thing's always happy to see ya," he said.</p><p>You shook your head, laughing at the soft red blush spreading across his cheeks. "Round 2 in the shower?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what I do and want to show me some extra love? You can do that on my Ko-fi, but of course, it's 100% optional to do so! https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>